Nichtverrückt
Nichtverrückt ' (''German: '''Not Crazy) is the twelth map in the Zombies storyline and fourth in A Darker Shade of White. It is set in Wittenau Sanatorium, and features more areas. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The beginning of the cutscene shows Richtofen charging the Eiswüste MDT with the Element 109 rock and the other 3 shooting at the pursuing zombies. Richtofen yells for them to get in and the MDT shakes and the screen flashes and goes black. All that is heard is Dempsey saying "...shit." and then the screen flashes again. It goes to a human George A. Romero talking to Ray Davies about the music for Rise of the Dead, the first film he is directing. An actual zombie comes from the ground and pulls down Romero, which causes Ray to rush to Lee, Martin and Simone. He grabs four actual C96s and attempts to pull them all into a dentist-like room, but Martin and Simone get trapped behind a door which shuts automatically. The Map The map is generally Verrückt which more areas. Also, the map is halved again and 2 players spawn on each side. The primary new area is the courtyard and other new areas include the balcony and the basement. Read More... Features The map doesn't feature any new enemies as such, but George A. Romero returns in a very different form. Instead of being a very powerful enemy that stalks you around the map, he is now a quicker enemy, but weaker. He only appears when the power is switched on and the players are together. As he is quicker, his status doesn't change when shot, so he is definitely a more dangerous enemy. When killed each time, he will drop a Death Machine, a Bonfire Sale and a Random Perk Bottle. If permanently killed through a certain easter egg, he will drop a Mega Perk Bottle which gives you all perks permanently. As the Psychopaths are not in this map, Reconnaissance Rum is absent. However, Stalk-X is slightly modified. It still lets you move faster when ADS, but instead of delaying equipment set by Psychopaths, it is slightly merged with Reconnaissance Rum. It will give you a map which will show Romero and where the Mystery Box is. The new perk that debuts is Herrods Whiskey 2.0. It is a budget perk as it was the first created, so effects aren't large. It will allow faster ADS and also reduces recoil on guns. Double Tap Root Beer also returns after a two map absence. Along with the returns of all the wonder weapons featured in the story, a new weapon debuts, the Volt Thrower DG-1. This gun is the fanon predecessor to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and is pretty much as dominating. Where it fails in reload speed and clip size, it makes up for by allowing much larger chains to be made and also not electrocuting you so you get reduced to 1 health. There are no new utilities in this map, but the Super Punch Machine, Power-Up Roulette and the Magma Punch Machine return. The Super Punch Machine is used in End of the Line, but it's not upgrading a weapon, it's for charging the T-W2 Stick that is used to stab Romero. There are four easter eggs on this map. The first, and main one, 109 Quest, is based around getting more Element 109 to charge the MDT. There is one minor easter egg called End of the Line is based around inflicting so much pain to Romero that he doesn't just run off, he dies. There are two musical ones. The first, /All Day and All of the Night/, is performed by the band The Kinks and is written by their vocalist Ray Davies. The second, /In the House - In a Heartbeat/, is written and performed by John Murphy. Weapons Easter Eggs Main *109 Quest, which involves the MDT less random. Minor *End of the Line, which involves getting rid of Romero permanently. Musical */All Day and All of the Night/ - The Kinks */In the House - In a Heartbeat/ - John Murphy Quotes Radios Quick Overview *The map is set in a snowy village in Germany. *One new perk appears, Herrods Whiskey 2.0. *It features one new wonder weapon, the Volt Thrower DG-1, and all other wonder weapons from the story return. *No new utilities debut, but all others from the story return. *George A. Romero is now a highly different enemy. *Four easter eggs are feauted, two game-based ones, 109 Quest and End of the Line, and two musical ones, /All Day and All of the Night/ and /In the House - In a Heartbeat/. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, Mule Kick, Flak Daniels, Stalk-X and Herrods Whiskey 2.0. *The Power-Ups featured are Insta-Kill, Double Points, Nuke, Carpenter, Max Ammo, Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale, Death Machine, Accelerator and Random Perk Bottle. Trivia *Double Tap Root Beer makes it's first appearance in the story, as it first appeared in Verrückt. Although it was in Verhängnis, that was using all things featured in Der Riese and is technically not in the story. Category:Nichtverrückt Category:900bv's Maps